Dragon Ball Z: The Rise of Son Gohan!
by UltimateGohanssj10
Summary: What if Gohan never stopped training and followed the legacy of his father and become the protecter of the Earth. Watch Gohan as he lives up to his full potential and becoms the greatest warrier the universe has ever seen. Oh and Gohan has a sister named Kome (Means Rice too lol).
1. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Chapter 1:

Let the Games begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z,Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Super.

Summary: What if Gohan trained after the Cell Games to live up to the legacy of his father and become the protecter of the Earth. Watch Gohan as he lives up to his full potential and becoms the greatest warrier the universe has ever seen.

Chapter 1:

Let the Games begin!

It was finally the day, the same day whose outcome would predict the saving or the end of the planet known as Earth and many more planets until the abomination known as Cell was defeated. This day would be marked as the most important day in history as mankind had never faced such a threat ever before.

Right now we find our protagonist on Kami's lookout, where he was waiting for his father Son Goku. For some reason Gohan's father had been extremely easy going the last few days before the tournament, he had said that spending time with the family was more important than training to save the world. It was like his father knew a for certain that they were going to win against Cell. Don't get him wrong, he totally trusted his dad but he was there with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (HBTC) and he was definitely weaker than Cell, not by much, but still weaker. Yet it felt like his father didn't have a care in the world(until the Games began of course). He was so confident that it made him scared, he had never seen his father so confident as he was now. He also had a small feeling in his gut telling him something bad was abouabout to happen.

-DBZ-

GOKU

Goku was just about to fly to the lookout but suddenly stopped as he heard his wife come behind him with a very distressed look on her face."Goku, Gohan has gone through so please promise me you wouldn't make him fight against that monster. Promise me Goku." she pleaded."Uuuuuhhhh yeah about that, Gohan may...BYE BYE!" he shouted as he ran, uuuhhh sorry flew away from there as fast as he could. A few minutes later he reached the lookout to find everyone, except Vegeta, to be present there. But for some reason everyone had a grim expression on their face. He didn't know why, so he decided to ask them." Hey guys, why so grim?" he asked. "I know this is the day of the tournament held by Cell but that doesn't mean we are going to we, I know for sure that we are going to win."

"But dad, how are you so sure that we are going to win?"

"Well that's because I have a secret weapon." he said with a wink."

"But dad, I have felt your full power, you are still weaker than Cell, not by much, but still weaker!"

"Aaawwww Gohan, you you really don't believe in your old man?" Goku asked with a small pout on his face like a very cute 4 year old.

"D-dad I didn't mean it like that ."Gohan stuttered.

"Oh don't worry Gohan I was only kidding." Goku said with a laugh. "Now come on everyone, let's go!" Goku said enthusiastically as he took to the air and started going towards the arena. "Ok dad" Gohan said as he and everyone else started flying. As they were flying towards the arena(which was about 1366 km away) at a slow speed(mach 20), they met with Yamcha, Tien and Choutzu.

"Hey guys are participating in the tournament?" Goku asked curiously.

"Naahhhh dude you know you saiyans are totally stronger us humans, plus I gave up martial arts I am a baseball player now." Yamcha said.

"What about you Tien are you participating in the tournament?" Goku asked as he and the others again started going towards the arena.

"No Goku, like Yamcha said you guys have totally surpassed me."Tien said as he looked at Goku and smiled."Even Gohan your 11 year old son is more stronger than me."

"Yeah I guess so. Gohan has become a lot stronger than before. He's probably the youngest super saiyan in the whole world." Goku said with a laugh.

"Ok we're here." Gohan said as he saw the arena where his dad was going to fight Cell and save the world, with nothing going wrong. They had come here in a few minutes. 8 years ago if someone told him that he would be able to travel 1366 km in 206.7 seconds he would've thought they were crazy, but right now here he was traveling at mach 20. Right now in his full power he was 35.5 times the speed of light.

"Oh man I can't wait to fight Cell."Goku said enthusiastically not caring about the end of the world.

"Dad how can you be so ok about this the world is going to end. We might all die!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yeah Son how can you be so underwhelmed by this the whole world might be destroyed!" Piccolo said obviously angry at Goku for being so idiotic.

" Oh come on guys I told you I have a secret weapon and that will for sure defeat Cell, he won't stand a chance against him." Goku said with a proud smile on his face.

"Are you sure Goku that you can defeat Cell for sure?" Piccolo asked.

"Well I don't know about me, but I can tell you that my secret can defeat him."Goku said as he winked at Gohan.

"Aaahhhh Goku finally you came. I was getting tired of waiting for you and listening to this oaf. "Cell said pointing towards Mr.Satan(A/N : I hate this guy).

"What?!Whaddaya mean by that ya green cockroach?! I could defeat you with one punch!"(A/N: Yeah right) Mr.Satan shouted angrily.

"So Goku I see you brought your friends to this tournament, even though we are the only ones who are going to fight." Cell said.

"No Cell I am not the only one who is going to fight you!"Goku said shocking everyone.

'I wonder who this other other person is who is going to fight Cell' Gohan thought.

"BUWAHAHWAHWAHWA I know you are talking about me boy, but don't worry I will kill Cell before you get a chance to fight him!" Mr.Satan boasted earning groans from the Z warriers.

"Uuuuuhhhh I wasn't talking about you, you are too weak. You aren't even equal to a thousandth his power." Goku said to Mr.Satan.

"What Whaddaya mean by that scrawny man? Cell is a thousandth of my power!" Mr.Satan shouted angrily at Goku, and then he took out 10 bricks and hit it so hard that nine of them were destroyed. Goku and the Z fighters looked at Mr.Satan, most of them laughing at his stupid antics.

"There ya have it folks Mr.Satan has again proven to the world that he is and always will be the strongest man alive!" The TV reporter exclaimed to the people looking at the show.

Mr.Satan himself was laughing even though his hand was literally glowing red due to the pain.

"Ok then guys I am going first. Goku said as he moved towards the ring, but was stopped by Mr.Satan.

"Where do ya think your going scrawny man, I, the great Mr.Satan am going fight Cell first and become the greatest hero of Earth!"Mr.Satan shouted angrily at Goku again.

"Uuuuuhhhh are you sure Mr, I am pretty sure you are weaker than Cell." Goku replied.

"Hey Goku, let the dumbo go first." Krillen whispered to Goku.

"You sure?"

"Yep"

"Hey Mr, you can fight Cell first." Goku said as he waved his hand.

"BUWAHAHWAHWAHWA, now you are in for it Cell as, I, the great Mr.Satan am going to win in this tournament by destroying yooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Ugh when is he gonna stop talking and start fighting?" Krillen asked.

Mr.Satan then ran towards Cell and started punching and kicking him, but Cell didn't move at all, more over he didn't seem fazed at all!

"There ya have it folks Mr.Satan has started the match and is soooooo fast that Cell isn't even able to register the pain with Mr.Satan attacking him again and again." The reporter said as he looked at Mr.Satan hitting Cell with everything he's got yet not even managing to scratch Cell.

"SUPER SATAN PUNCH!" Mr.Satan yelled as ran towards Cell holding up him arm to punch him. As he was just a feet away from Cell, Cell swatted him away,like a bug, and he crashed into the mountain and fell on his head yelling "OW" and lastly falling unconscious.

"You know I was actually voting for Cell on this one!" Krillen whispered to Gohan laughing.

"Krillen you shouldn't" Gohan whispered back.

"I know, but he's just soooooo annoying." Krillen whispered back to Gohan.

"Ok then who is it going to be next? Will it be you Goku? You Vegeta? Or you Trunks?" Cell asked with a malicious smile on his face.

"I will be fighting you Cell." Goku said as walked towards the arena.

"Are you sure Goku I wanted to keep the best for the last!" Cell said as he saw Goku walk up to the arena.

" Yes it would be better to weaken Cell by making him fight Vegeta and Trunks before you." Piccolo strategized.

"Shut up Namek if anyone is going to kill Cell it will be me not Kakarot and definitely not Trunk!" Vegeta shouted angrily at Piccolo.

"No Piccolo I will be fighting Cell first there is no argument in that!" Goku replied to Piccolo as he stopped in front of Cell inside the arena.

"Well then let's BEGIN!" Cell shouted as he flew towards Goku at speeds no human could see. Even the Z fighters including Vegeta,Trunks and Piccolo were having trouble seeing, well except Gohan who was able to keep up with Cell.

Goku too moved towers Cell with his arm above him to punch Cell, Cell blocked it and kneed Goku in the stomach.

"Well Goku I think it's time to stop the warm up, don't you?" Cell said.

"Sure if you think so." Goku said as he took a stance to increase his power.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Goku yelled as his power skyrocketed, now he was just as powerful as Cell! Then he suddenly shot towards Cell and punched him in the face. Cell still surprised at how much powerful Goku is, wasn't able to block and crashed into the ground.

"You know this is a pretty small to decide the fate of the Earth." Goku said as he looked around.

"Yeah well this will make things more interesting!" Cell replied as he shot towards Goku at speeds no one could see (except Gohan).

Both titans flew towards each other and started a hand to hand combat which caused earthquakes across the world. suddenly Goku, who was panting by now phased out of sight and appeared one km from the ground. He cupped his hands and brought them to his side."KAAAA" "No you wouldn't." "MEEEE" "You would destroy the Earth if you do that!" "HHAAAAAMEEEE" ' _what is your plan dad'_ Gohan thought as he looked at his father holding a blast that could incinerate the whole Solar System!

Suddenly Goku phased out of sight, even Cell couldn't see him as he suddenly appeared in front of Cell. "HAAAAAAAAAAA" Goku yelled as he released the blast directly at Cell! "NOOOOOOO" Cell yelled as the blast hit him. As the blast dessasipated, Cell was still present though he was missing the upper half of his torso, both his arms!

"You did it Goku! You defeated Cell!" Krillen yelled excitedly as the terror of the green menace was finally over!

"Of course he did it, he's _Goku_ for Kami's sake!" Yamcha replied as he looked at Goku. _'The man never stops surprising us!'_ Yamcha thought.

"Well folks it seems that our golden haired man has somehow defeated Cell! There might be a chance for us after all!" The reporter said excitedly at the thought of him living through this and going back to hi wife and kids.

"No he is not dead yet" Piccolo said, seriousness evident in his voice. "Use your senses not your eyes."

"The Namek is right Cell is still alive as he was before." Vegeta replied in his normal cold tone.

Suddenly Cell's head and his limbs shot forward out if his body, covered in a purple gooey slime.

"Wow you really surprised me with that move Goku, tell me what is the name of this new move?" Cell asked obviously surprised by the fact that he couldn't see Goku's movement even thought he was faster than him.

"Well the move is called Instant Transmission! It allows you to travel at the speed of Imperial Light(A/N: I will explain later, so as to not give any spoilers..

.. other than this small spoiler:D)."

"And what is this 'Imperial Light'?" Cell asked oblivious to what it meant.

"Well it is something waaaaayyyy faster than light! " Goku said as he rushed towards Cell with his arm above him to punch Cell, who just dodged it. "You know what I think you were right." Cell said as he sent a _ki_ blast towards the arena!

"Get outta there guys,Cell is blowing up the arena!" Goku yelled as he got what was happening. The Z fighters flew away from there as soon as they could, but some were still caught in the blast, but sustained minor injuries.

"Now,much better isn't it? The whole desert will be our battle ground!" Cell said with a victorious smirk.

"Yeah, it is much better." Goku replied his Saiyan lust for battle taking over. Both of them flew towards each other in blinding speeds and started fighting, this continued for some more time but Goku was starting to lose ground and fast! ' _Dad use your full power, I know you are stronger than this!'_ Gohan thought as he looked at this _now_ one - sided battle.

Suddenly Goku stopped fighting and came down to the ground.

"What's wrong Goku giving up already?" Cell mock questioned him.

"Yes." Goku replied shocking everyone.

"What you can't do that, if you do I will destroy the Earth!" Cell told Goku disbelief present in his voice.

"What do ya think you're doing Goku Cell will kill us all!" Piccolo yelled at Goku.

"No Cell, just because I am giving up doesn't mean you can destroy the world!There is another person stronger than me what is going to fight you!" Goku replied shocking everyone again. Cell chuckled "And who is this person stronger than you Goku? Will it be Vegeta or will it Trunks? Cell mused.

"No, that person is Gohan!"Goku said

-DBZ-

A/N: Well that's all for today I will try to update as soon as possible. Well this is my first fix so please be easy on me.

Anyways here are the power levels.

 ** _Power Levels:_**

1) Goku: Base: 14.5 million.

True Super Saiyan: 1.45 billion.

2) Vegeta: Base: 14.5 million.

Super Saiyan Phase 2: 1.0875 billion.

3) Trunks: Base: 14 million.

Super Saiyan Phase 2: 1.05 billion.

Ultra Super Saiyan: 1.575 billion (with an extreme decrease in speed).

4) Cell: 1.85 billion

5) Gohan: ?

Well that's all the power levels I calculated, so I guess this is the end of this chapter.

Thank you everyone for reading R and R Please!

BYE BYE See you next time!


	2. A Bitter Sweet Victory

Chapter:2

A Bitter Sweet Victor

A/N: Thank you Trunkssan766 and Young world 2017 for reviewing and do not worry I will not be finishing this story any time soon, in fact I probably will be writing this fic until Dragon ball Super ends and I probably will still not finish it! I hope you liked the story.

Ok everyone, this is the second Chapter, so enjoy.

Enjoy!

-DBZ-

"No, that person is Gohan!" Goku said proudly shockinshocking everyone.

" Goku are you crazy you're sending away your own son to death!"

" No guys Gohan is much stronger than me, and even Cell!" Goku said proudly as he flew towards the place the Z fighters were standing.

"Gohan tell me were you able to keep up with me and Cell fighting?" Goku asked.

"Ye-Yeah D-dad, but that's only because you weren't using your full power, weren't you?" Gohan said as looked at his dad, every one gasped at the fact that Gohan was able to keep up with the fight, while none of them could. _'How, how could a child have surpassed me? First Kakarot and now his brat!? Why does everyone keep surpassing me?!'_ Vegeta yelled in his mind.

"Hey son, I don't know about Cell but I was totally giving it my full best!" Goku exclaimed proudly. Gohan still looked unsure but, since his father had so much trust in him, he couldn't say no to him.

"Really dad?" Gohan asked like a small child.

"Yeah Son, now go and defeat Cell for all of us!" Goku exclaimed as he ruffled his son's hair. Though still unsure, he nodded, believing that his father was right and took off his weighted cape.

" Goku I will not let you make Gohan fight Cell! He is still a child, and might get killed!" Piccolo yelled at Goku angrily.

"No Piccolo, just you watch, Gohan is going to defeat Cell!" Goku told Piccolo as he saw his son proudly.

"Hahahaha you expect me to believe that a child can defeat me?! I am Cell the perfect fighting being in the whole universe!" Cell boasted as he laughed.

Gohan noted that the fight Cell had with his dad had taken a toll on him, he had several cuts and wounds all over his body and was panting heavily. _'Maybe I can use that to my advantage._ _He is still stronger than me, but not by much_! _If I strategize correctly then...'_

"Hey Cell, CATCH" Goku yelled as he threw the bean at Cell. _'What!? No! Dad what are you doing?!'_ Gohan thought to himself as he looked at his father throwing the Senzu bean to Cell for him to eat!

"GOKU HAVE YOU GONE MAD YOU JUST GAVE CELL A SENZU BEAN!" Piccolo yelled at Goku. Gohan didn't know why his father trusted him so much, he was still weaker than Cell. But no matter he was going to prove to his dad that he was strong, so with only one thing in mind he released his power, causing the Earth to shake and causing debris to be suspended in the air for some time. Everyone gasped as they felt Gohan's power. Gohan smirked as he saw his friends' expressions St feeling his power, which was even more than his dad's!

"Guys it won't be a fairly match if Gohan beats Cell, when he is not at his full power." Goku said. Cell just chuckled as he ate the bean, getting all his power back and becoming more powerful than before! He smirked as he saw Gohan, the boy was even more powerful than his father! _'This is going to be fun...'_ Cell's thought was interrupted as he was slammed in the face by Gohan fist.

"Don't underestimate me!" Gohan yelled as he flew towards Cell with his arm arched to hit him but instead kneed him in the gut. Cell doubled over in pain. Gohan then try to kick him but Cell phased out of sight and appeared behind him and kicked him in the in the back, before punching him in the forehead and sending him into a huge boulder.

"Are you happy now Goku you have killed your own son!" Piccolo yelled.

"He's not dead Piccolo just try to sense him!" Goku snapped, just as he said that, the boulder in which Gohan was present burst open sending rocks flying everywhere. He was bruised and battered with cuts all over his body and his _gi_ was torn a little in some places, but the most noticeable thing was the big bruise on his head, where Cell had punched him. He walked up to Cell, being mere inches away from him.

" I will tell you this once Cell, give up! I don't want to fight you, if you keep going in this path I WILL kill you!" Gohan said seriously.

"Ha very funny brat, you really think you can defeat me?ME? I am Cell the perfect being, and I can destroy you without a thought!" Cell exclaimed angrily at Gohan.

"No you cannot because, ever since I was little I had a hidden power within me which only comes out when I am angry, or when someone hurts my friends or family! So if you want to live then, it would be best for you to give up now!" Gohan told Cell in a cold and harsh voice.

"Is that so now?" Cell asked obviously amused.

"Well then, let's bring this 'special' power out." Cell said as he punched Gohan and started beating him to the ground. The boy wasn't able to block even a single attack from the bio-android.

"Goku we have to do something or else your son might die!" Piccolo yelled at him, he was seriously getting tired at the Namekian's distrust in Gohan's power! The boy could easily wipe the floor with Cell, he just had to find his inner power! In the Time Chamber, he had witnessed Gohan's true power and was positively sure that he could defeat Cell!

"No he won't die Piccolo, just wait and see just as Cell pushes Gohan into a corner, he will reveal his true power and defeat Cell without trying!" Goku exclaimed proudly.

"Well this isn't working. What should I do to make you angry? Oh that's it I'll just kill your friends!" Cell mused as he looked over at the very bruised and battered Gohan.

"That is just it Goku, Gohan doesnt like to fight like you! He may be the strongest of all of us, but is still a scared 11 year old boy! Do you what he is thinking right now? It's not how to defeat Cell, but it is why his father left him to die in front of a green cockroach on steroids!" Those words hit Goku like a punch from Cell! He realized that how wrong he was and was now starting to regret his choice, but before he could do anything, Cell suddenly phased out of sight and appeared in front of Krillen and snatched the Senzu beans he was holding.

"Well I can't have you ruining my perfect plan, now can I?" Cell asked smugly before he dissapeared and appeared in front of Gohan, but he plan came crumbling down, when Android 16 came and hugged him from the back(not that kind of hug).

"Cell your reign of terror is over, I have a bomb within me, and I will use it destroy you!" Android 16 told Cell in a cold voice.

"What NO! You can't do that, I will NOT die at the hands of a tin can!" Cell shouted at the Android obviously scared at the thought of dying, but instead of exploding, nothing happened.

"Oh no, I should have told you Sixteen, that while Bulma was modifying you, she found a bomb and decided to take it out! I'm sorry Sixteen, I should've told you." Krillen told Sixteen regret evident in his voice. Sixteen widened his eyes but wasn't able to reply, as Cell suddenly elbowed him in the stomach causing him to explode! Pieces of his body and some oil flew all over the place.

"Well now that that scuffle is over, let's continue. Hmm where we're we? Aahh yes I was about to torture your little friends there, Hmm let's see 1..,2..,3..,4...7." As soon as he said that, his tail went a little higher and seven little blue Cells came out of his tail, all of them having three fourth of Cell's full power!

"Come on now children, will you go and torture those nice folks on the cliff for daddy?" Cell asked in a malicious tone, all of the little Cells also smiled maliciously and flew towards the Z fighters in speeds no one could match, and started beating everyone senseless. Soon almost everyone one were unconscious. The only ones able to hold their own were Vegeta and Trunks, but even they were being overwelmed. Goku and Piccolo were barely clinging to consciousness, while all the others were unconscious.

"Now now don't take too long, the one who kills first gets a prize!" Cell said smugly. _'How dare he treat their lives as a game?!'_ Gohan thought.

"Wh-why a-are... y-ou d-doing t-th-is." Gohan managed to stutter during gasps. "Just kill me and get it over with."

"Now where's the fun in that?"He laughed. "Don't worry boy your death will come soon, just unleash your hidden powers and you can pretend this was all just a bad dream, in the after life..."

Tien, Yamcha and Krillen bodies fell to the ground lifeless. The blue Cells kept kicking them, he flinched as each kick connected to their bodies. Tears fells from his face to the ground. "Guys I'm so sorry..." Suddenly a head was thrown in front of him, he looked at the familiar face with a horrified expression.

"Si-Sixteen" He St tured confused.

"Gohan let it go." Sixteen said in a gently. "It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those, whom words alone, cannot reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan." Sixteen smiled. "You are gentle; you do not like to fight. I know Gohan, because I have also learnt these feelings. It is because you cherish life, you must protect it."

"Ugh" Cell scoffed in disgust. "This sentimental cap is killing me, it's nice of you to help Sixteen but, I plan to do this my way."

Sixteen's simile grew more sincere. "Please drop your restrains Gohan. Protect the life I learnt to love. You have the power Gohan, my scanners sensed it. Bring down your restrains and let it go."

With that said Cell stepped on Sixteen's head crushing him to pieces. Mechanical parts and some blood like oil flew everywhere, some of the oil fell on Gohan's clothes! ' _How could some one be so cruel_.'

"There goes another person you could have saved." Cell stated smugly.

Gohan stared longingly at the bits and pieces of Sixteen's head. _'Sixteen you loved life and you gave everything to save it, and yet you were an android. No I can't take this anymore._ '

 _'I will not allow this to happen! This has gone far too long. Every time I have been in a fight Dad, Piccolo, Krillen or even Vegeta have been there to save me! If only I was stronger, I would've saved them! How many times_ _have I let my friends get hurt or,'_ He cringed. _'Died because I was too weak to save them!? No More!'_ He screamed as his power skyrocketed. _NO MORE'_ The Earth shook under Gohan's massive power, debris flew over every where and a massive golden light erupted from Gohan, causing everyone present on Earth to be blinded temporarily by it! The shock wave caused by the transformation caused earthquakes and tsunamis all over the world, and the camera of the ZTV News Crew was destroyed!

"Aahh" Cell smiled. "Finally I was starting to think that you were bluffing." The smoke cleared and everyone was now able to see the newly transformed Gohan, there was no major change in his looks, the only changes were the bigger muscles, his golden hair which now, looked like it was standing, except for one bang of hair which was facing the ground. Bits of lightning kept forming around him due to his very high power!

"See" Goku laughed during gasps as he was still very injured! "I told you Gohan was going to do it!"

Suddenly the boy phased out of sight and appeared in front of Cell and snatched the Senzu beans Cell was holding too fast even for him to see!

"Impossible!" Cell scowled. "How could you have gotten so fast!?"

Gohan ignored him and suddenly phased out of sight and appeared in front of the Cell.jr beating Trunks and punched it. What happened next surprised everyone, the Cell.jr he hit suddenly exploded! He then handed Trunks the bag.

"Pass this on to everyone." His had no expression on his face, other than contained rage!

"O-Okay" Trunks stuttered.

Gohan vanished again and appeared in front of two Cell.jrs holding and beating Krillen. One of them held one of its razor sharp claws to Krillen's throat, threatening to kill him if he came any closer. Gohan's expression still didn't change, he held a hand up powering a _ki_ blast towards the Cell.jr holding Krillen.

"Don't worry about me Gohan." Krillen stuttered during gasps. "Just finish it." Suddenly one of the Cell.jr attacked it, Gohan punched him causing it to explode! Then he phased out of sight and appeared behind the Cell.jr holding Krillen and kneed it in the back causing it too to explode! He caught Krillen and appeared in front of Trunks and dropped him.

"Heal him" His voice was cold and demanding, causing Trunks to just nod. He then appeared in front of the other Cell.jrs and killed them one by one.

Grrrrr how did you get so strong!?" Cell growled. "No matter you are still weaker than me!"

A malicious smile appeared on Gohan's face and he then suddenly went forward and punched Cell in the gut causing him to double over in pain, blood comming out of his mouth! Cell then kicked Gohan or at least _tried_ to but missed. The boy suddenly appeared behind Cell and kneed him in the back, breaking his spine.

"Yo-you're a-a m-mo-monster!" Cell stuttered as he looked at Gohan with terrified eyes.

"Monster huh?" Gohan sneered. "Something wrong Cell? I warned you, what would happen if you pushed me too hard! I warned you and now look at what happened! Now you are cowering in fear and asking for mercy, because you know that I will destroy you!"

"Nooo." Cell shouted. "I am the the perfect being! I have no equal, no one can defeat me! You hear me? NO ONE! I will show you my true power child and you WILL die!" He then assumed a stance to increase his power. Cell's power skyrocketed. The whole Earth shook under his power, though it was nothing compared to that of Gohan's.

"What he's still holding back power?" Trunks said horrified. _Ho_ _w_

"Now boy what do you think of my power?" Cell laughed.

"Pathetic" Gohan said as he launched himself and punched Cell causing more blood to fall from his mouth!

"No I will not lose to a brat like you!" Cell shouted. "Destructo Disks!" Two spinning blades made of _ki_ launched themselves towards Gohan!

"Haha now you will die!" Cell smirked.

"I told you," Gohan then caught the Disks and crushed them! " _Pathetic."_ Cell literally shook in fear!

"No! I will not be defeated by a mere child!" Cell flew high up into the sky and gathered energy for a kamehameha wave! "It's high time you and this pathetic planet learn some respect. Try and stop this brat! I am going to destroy this Galaxy and there's nothing you can do about it!" Cell cupped his hands beside his body.

Gohan shook his head. _'Such a cowardly attack.'_

"Gohan get outta there he's really gonna do it." Krillen shouted so his godson could hear.

 _'Seriously, they have seen_ and _felt my power during this fight and yet they doubt me!?'_ Gohan scowled. As Cell was preparing his blast, Gohan also chanted under his breath and at the end, while Cell's blast was only a few meters from Gohan, he released the blast, at first Cell's blast looked stronger, but a milliseconds later, Gohan's blast overtook Cell's.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Cell screamed in pain as the bast hit him! A second later Gohan stopped pouring energy into the blast.

There was literally nothing left of Cell other than a torso, which started trembling as Cell started regenerating!

"Gohan finish Cell now!" Gohan turned to look at his father irritated. "Before he regenerates!"

"Take him down?" He looked at his father with cold eyes and scowled at him, his father flinched under his gaze."No." A devious smirk crossed his face. "I think I am going to let him suffer some more."

"Gohan take him down _now,_ or else he'll regenerate!" _'Ugh I don't think so.'_

"Gohan take him down now or _I_ will!" His dad threatened. Gohan scowled and appeared in front of him suddenly, rendering all the fighters speechless at his current speed!

"I am sorry. What?" Gohan questioned innocently. "I said you have to kill Cell _now,_ before he regenerates!" Goku said ernst. Piccolo grumbled something incoherently unde his breath.

"Oh I heard it right, and like I said before, NO I will not kill Cell now. I want to make him suffer first!" Gohan said emotionlessly. His father was shocked at his refusal.

"Gohan I am your father and you _will_ do as I say!" Goku said sternly. _That_ made Gohan livid.

"So what you're saying is that I am obligated; no forced to do what you say just because you are my father?" Gohan asked angrily.

Goku wasn't used to being disrespected by Gohan like this. "Son, I..."

"No! You lost the right to call me your son when threw me into this fight like a piece of meat! I'm used to being abandoned by you, but this!?"

He flew up so that he was right in front of his dad. "You made this _my_ fight." He stated maliciously. "And _I_ am going to finish it," He grabbed his father's shirt; fright apparent in his eyes. "Or I am going to finish _you_!" He threatened slowly. "Remember who the stronger one is!" He threw him to the ground to prove his point. The Z fighters gasped as he did this, they had never seen Gohan so angry before, to be truthful they liked the small cute and kind boy more! Their surprised and scared eyes followed him as he went back to the battlefield.

Cell had just finished his regeneration, as he came back to the battlefield. "You little insect you think you can defeat me!? I am the perfect being! I cannot be defeated!" He yelled at Gohan and his power raised drastically causing his muscles to bulge and making him look like a Hulk! He then flew towards Gohan to punch him but was _way_ too slow!

Gohan dodged his every move as Cell was no match for his speed!

Gohan then kicked Cell and punched him, in one swift move. Cell doubled over in pain, blood coming mouth and then suddenly he regurgitate Android 18 out of his mouth! Cell was no longer in his perfect form! His power had become very low now he was even weaker than Piccolo!

"L-look what y-you did you m-monster! I was perfect! My pow-power all...all gone!" Cell yelled at Gohan.

"I warned you." Gohan stated. Cell tried to punch him again, but he was even slower than before! Gohan dodged his punch and punched Cell in the chest causing him to double over in pain and fall back on his butt as he lost his balance, he didn't try to get back up and was trying to move away from Gohan, totally scared.

Gohan looked down on his pathetic form and took a menacing step towards him.

"No! I will kill you boy!" Cell stuttered, still trying to get away from Gohan.

"Aren't we past the empty threats Cell?" Gohan asked mockingly.

"Doctor Gero created me to be the perfect being! I will not lose, if I an going to die then I am going to you and this _pathetic Galaxy_ with me!" Cell yelled at Gohan.

"Oh I am soo scared." Gohan mocked in a childish voice.

"Hahaha I am not kidding brat! Doctor Gero created me and he also installed a bomb inside me, and with it I am going to kill you all!" Cell yelled as he blew up in size, looking like a over inflated balloon.

"Ha I will just kill you before you blow up!" Gohan said as he prepared to punch him.

"No you won't brat, even the weakest of ki blasts will cause me to detonate and you the pathetic Galaxy will be destroyed!" Cell said smugly as he was still blowing up in size.

"You're bluffing!" Gohan retorted, unsure.

"Maybe so, but will you allow that chance? Do you have that much confidence!?"

Gohan felt his arrogance and confidence disappear as he fell to the ground on his knees! _'No! How could I let this happen!? I should've just killed Cell when I had the chance! I am sorry dad, I've failed you!'_ Gohan punched the ground causing a huge crater to be formed on he ground!

"Don't worry brat, it's not your fault! I am just the perfect being after all, I can't be defeated!"Cell said as his bomb was almost actual! _'Just thirty seconds more...'_ Cell's musings were interrupted as Goku suddenly appeared in front of him, Gohan noticed too and looked up at his dad.

"D-dad?" Gohan stuttered. Goku smiled proudly at him.

"I am so proud of you Gohan. You have become stronger than I ever hoped for!" He said as he put a hand on Cell's blowing figure and kept two figures on his own forehead.

Gohan recognised this stance immediately. "Daddy! Nooo!!!" Gohan yelled as tears came out of his eyes.

"Goodbye son! Take care of your mom and sister for me! Goodbye Gohan!" Goku smiled proudly as he and Cell vanished.

 ** _King Kai's Planet:_**

Goku and suddenly appeared on a small planet. Cell was horrified, one moment he was going to blow up a Galaxy, now he was in in a small planet, with no other planets on range.

"Goku what the hell are you doing here?" King Kai yelled horrified that Goku had brought a bomb to _his_ planet!

"Sorry King Kai I didn't know where else to go!" Gau said sheepishly as Cell suddenly exploded killing them all!

 ** _Back on Earth:_**

"Noooo Daddy please come back I am sorry." Gohan sobbed. _'It's my fault I am so sorry dad! I killed you! If I had just listened to you you wouldn't be dead!'_ Gohan thought.

"Let it all out buddy. Let it all out. It's wasn't your fault!" Gohan heard Krillen say being him. He then looked back at Krillen with red puffy eyes. "No, Krillen if I had just listened to him he wouldn't be dead. Cell didn't kill him, _I_ killed him! Cell was right, _I_ am the monster, not any one else!" Gohan lost it and started crying.

"Oh no!" Gohan suddenly realized. " I didn't have time to apologise! The last thing I said to my dad was was an empty death threat!" Gohan looked at his hands and hated everything he saw! "These are the hands responsible for the death of the Greatest hero the Earth will ever see!"

"How will I explain explain it to Mom and Kome? How will I tell them that their husband and father was killed by me? How am I going to explain _that?"_ Gohan cried.

Krillen just couldn't see the kid like this. He was just a small boy and didn't deserve this! Gohan may hav not listed to his father but he was still a kid, he must have just gotten overwelmed by the power and so he acted like that!

Suddenly a blast wa fired from the smoke where Goku had disappeared and pierced Trunks in the chest almost killing him!

"Now who did I kill this time?" A sadistic voice came from the smoke! As all the smoke and wind died down, Cell was standing thee in his perfect form!

" How are you still alive, you blew up!?" Gohan asked horrified that his father had died for nothing!

Cell smiled maliciously. "Well one cell survived from my body! This cell regenerated into my whole body! And because of my Saiyan genes, I was able to go back to my perfect form _and_ became stronger than before! "

Gohan scowled and transformed back into Super Saiyan 2. " Well now I am going to avengers my father!"

"H-How How dare you, kill my SON? NOW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Vegeta yelled as he went and started punching Cell. Cell just swatted him away and prepared a blast that could easily kill him!

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'll send you to your son in no time." Cell said with mock innocence and fired his blast!

"No I will not let another person to DIE!" Gohan yelled another's he went in front of Vegeta to protect him from the blast. Gohan screamed in pain as the blast hit him on hihis left arm breaking it instantly.

"Ha how pathetic! You actually took that blast head on!?" Cell laughed.

"Well then I guess that we are done here!" Cell sighed and prepared to fire the Kamehameha wave at Gohan to kill him and his friends.

"No what can I do now? I am sorry dad I've failed you!" Gohan said looked at the sky where his father was supposedly present.

 _'Giving up huh? That's definitely not the Gohan I know!'_ A voice said in Gohan's mind!

"D-dad?" Gohan blurted out as looked around every where trying to find his dad.

 _'You have the power Gohan! You can defeat Cell! All you have yo do is believe in yourself!'_ His voice said.

"But dad how can I, I am nothing but a failure!"

 _'No you aren't son! I believe in you, your friends believe in you, your sister and your mother believe in you, the whole Earth believes in you son and believe me you_ are _stronger than Cell I know!'_ Goku said proudly.

Gohan looked at Cell with new found confidence, and cupped his hands beside his body, preparing a kamehameha wave! "Ok dad I will save the Earth just you see!" Gohan said and he released his blast at the same time as Cell released his! Both blasts met at the same time and were equally matched!

"Come on guys, we have to help him! " Piccolo said as he went towards Cell tried attacking him, so did the other Z fighters, but all went in vain as Cell released a shock wave causing all of them to be thrown away! Suddenly Vegeta went behind Cell. "Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled yelled as a bright yellow blast hit Cell right in the back incinerating his spine instantly!

 _'Now Gohan'_ Goku yelled in Gohan's mind as Gohan poured more power into his blast, causing it to overtake Cell's and hitting him and incinerating each and everyone of his Cell's!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO I AM SUPPOSED TO BE PEEERRRRFFFFEEECCCTTTTTT!!!" Cell yelled as he was incinerated without a trace of his body!

The battle was finally over! With Cell dead, Gohan fell to the ground, unconscios, his hair turning back to black as he fell down.

-DBZ-

A/N: Ok guys that's it for today thankyou again Trunkssan766 and Young world 2017 for reviewing, BYE BYE!

 ** _Power Levels:_**

1) Gohan:

Base: 15 million.

True Super Saiyan: 1.5 billion.

Raw Super Saiyan 2: 3.0 billion.

2)Super Perfect Cell: 2.5 billion.

3)Cell: 1.85 billion.

4)Buffed up Cell: 2.25 billion (with extreme decrease in speed).

5)Imperfect Cell: 566 million.

6)Piccolo: 750 million.

7)Krillen: 1 million.

8)Yamcha: 750 thousand.

9)Tien: 1.01 million.

10)Hercule: 45

11)Average Human: 5

A/N: Also I have calculated all of these power levels considering that Frieza power level was 12 million, so if you think it's 120 million then just add another zero to the power levels.

A/N: Again thank you everyone for reading! Please Read and Review! BYE BYE


	3. Surviver's Guilt

Greetings Story readers!:D

Thank you Fate murderer, Ninja Fang 1331, Dolguldur and SonicMarioDbzX for reviewing.

1)SonicMarioDbzX: will be taking True Super Saiyan as 100 times, Raw Super Saiyan as into 50 times and Super Saiyan Grade 2 as into 75 Times, as for my grammar mistakes, I will try my best to not make any in this chapter. But anyways thankyou all for reviewing! Now time for the story!

2)To a Saiyan Pride is All: I did do a lot of math, OK! Calculating the Power Levels Is one of my favorite things to do in writing this fic! So yeah Power Levels aren't confusing to me! Cause I calculated them! Oh, I hope you like the story.

3)I.C.2014: Well I calculated them with my mind,and a calculator and different web sources and I hope you liked the story. Thank you for reviewing

4)Ninja Fang 1331: Thank you for your review. Hope you liked the story.

5)I87: Kome is a thirty minutes older Gohan. Thankyou for reviewing, Hope you liked the story.

6) Ex-Star Burn: I will be giving Gohan hus tail back, but that will be in a chapter which is waaaaayyyy ahead of chap 3. Well for your first question, I thought about making a Gohan and Videl paring, but it may change as the pairings won't come for a long long looooooonnngggg, like really long time. BYE now thanks for reviewing hope you like the story!

Enjoy!

Chapter Three:

Surviver's Guilt.

Gohan landed in front of the cozy little house, he called his home. He could feel the ki of his mother and his sister and the residual ki of his grandpa and Baba. Those two had apparently left not long ago.

The surroundings around him was completely peaceful, the complete opposite of the storm raging in his mind. His father had decided not to come, because he thought that the world was in danger because of him.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Eternal Dragon Shenron, Come Forth and Grant our wishes!" As soon as Dende yelled that, the sky darkened and a bright pillar of light was emitted by the Dragon Balls and a huge Dragon appeared out of the light._

 _"I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron! And I shall grant you any 3 wishes, as long as it is within my power!"_

 _"Gohan, your the saviour of the world, so you do the honours!" Krillen encouraged, Gohan looked hesitant, but finally nodded._

 _"Eternal Dragon Shenron, We wish that you bring back all the people who died because of Cell!" Gohan requested hoping that his dad would also come back because of this wish._

 _"Do you realise, what you are asking me of !?" Shenron asked looking at Gohan expectently. When he saw Gohan nod he sighed and said._

 _Very well! But it will take me two wishes to fulfill your one wish!" He boomed and started glowing._

 _"It is done! Now state your third wish, child!" He stated after about five minutes. Gohan tried searching for his father, but was disappointed as he couldn't feel his power._

 _"Do not waste your time boy! The one you call Goku, has not been ressorected!"_

 _"Why hasn't dad been ressorected!?" Gohan asked the Dragon._

 _"It is because, the warrier Goku wasn't killed by Cell! He gave his life to protect the people of this Planet!" Shenron explained._

 _"Then, we wish that you bring Goku back to life!" Dende requested._

 _"Hey guys! I need to talk to you guys about something." A voice came out of nowhere._

 _"D-dad?" Gohan called out._

 _"Hey Son!" Goku said cheerfully._

 _"Don't worry Dad, we'll wish you back in no time!" Gohan said enthusiastically, happy that he could talk to his dad._

 _"Yeah, about that son," Goku said, the happiness gone from his voice. "Almost every bad guy we've ever faced, was either directly or indirectly, after me! Hell, even I was sent to Earth, to destroy it! So I've decided that since I'm always putting you all, my friends and family, in danger, I've decided that I won't be comming back to life!" Goku said shocking everyone._

 _"But dad, there were many Villans, who weren't after you!" Gohan said, at the verge of crying. "Like Garlic.jr, his henchmen, even Vegeta and Nappa were after the Dragon Balls and not you! Hell, even Cell wasn't after you, he was only after 18 and 17!"_

 _"Don't worry Gohan, you've gotten a lot stronger than I ever would've imagined! And now you can finally be warrier, you were destined to be! The world doesn't need me anymore, you have become the protecter Gohan! Gohan sobbed as Goku said that._

 _"Dad is it because I killed you, that you are not comming back!?" Gohan asked between sobs._

 _"What!? Of course not Son! I would never blame you! The choices I make are mine and mine only! I would never blame you for the choices I make!" Goku said, shocked that his son would blame himself for something, he did._

 _"Look Gohan, I would looked Gohan I would never blame you for anything I've done, okay." Goku said calmly, though still shocked that Gohan blamed himself for what happened. "Gohan, I don't blame you for what happened, and I expect you don't blame yourself too. His voice was starting to fade. "Goodbye son, I love you! Tell your mother and your sister, I love them!" His voice fully faded, Gohan tried to put a strong front, but failed as he broke down crying._

 _Flashback End._

Gohan gulped and called himself an coward. He felt tired. Even though Dende had healed him, he still felt tired, if only mentally. His Saiyan side was sated while his human side was lonely, yearning for his mother's touch. However, he did not know how to break the news to them. For all of Chichi's nagging, she loved her husband dearly.

He took a small step towards the door. "Great, Just great." He muttered. "At this rate, I reach home for my next birthday!"

As if on cue, the doors to his house opened and a certain black haired woman peered out through the darkness. The woman's eyes met Gohan's, and everything else that happened was pure instinct. Chichi ran towards Gohan enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug, knocking all the air out of him.

"Oh thank God you are safe, Gohan! We were so worried! We saw everything through Baba's crystal ball! Bless Dende's soul for healing you! Too bad he doesn't eat anything, I was hoping of repaying somehow so I thought of cooking, but then I remembered that he doesn't eat anything, and I couldn't think of any other way of repaying him."Chichi was well aware that she was blabbering but didn't care as she was just grateful that her Gohan had come back home without any injuries. But she did stop when she felt his grip slacking. She didn't need to be a psychic to know he was sad.

"Mo...Mom, da..daddy won't be, I me..mean he w..won't be..." Gohan couldn't finish as he was interrupted by Kome.

"GOHAN!" A shrill voice came from the house, Kome came running from the house towards Gohan and hugged him tightly.

"Ko...Kome ca..can't breathe!" Gohan stuttered trying very hard to breathe.

"Sorry Gohan." She giggled.

Chichi giggled and let out a bittersweet sigh. "I know Gohan, we watched everything on Baba's crystal ball. Frankly I wasn't too surprised, Goku's a really quirky man." She then sobered up. "But promise me Gohan, promise me that you won't blame yourself, promise me that you won't think that you were the reason of Goku's death." She finished seriously. Gohan sighed but nodded.

"Besides I've prepared a huge meal for my little warriers." She teased and tickled both of them, making them laugh. Gohan's stomach's thunderous roar was the only answer. The three of them laughed at that. All three of them then went inside. Chichi set the table and not a second later both the Saiyans dug into the mountain of food, for some reason even Chichi was eating a lot of food, not as much as Gohan and Kome but very high for a normal Human.

Gohan couldn't help but look at his mother. At first he thought that it was because of her valiant efforts of fighting her tears, he assumed that his mother must have been reduced to histerics in front of her father,but was keeping it together for him and his sister.

However, he soon realized that something else was bothering him, a faint feeling at the edge of his senses. "Mom, have you been working out?" He asked out of the blue.

Chichi blinked, not sure how to answer this. "Well I never stopped working out, even though I stopped training. Why do ty ask?"

Gohan eyed his mother fully, looking for something he could apparently not see. "Oh no reason, you ki seems a little different, much stronger than before." He said at a length squinting, while he focused his senses. His mother's ki was usually different from other humans', much stronger. But now he could feel another ki present inside his mother's. A ki, he realized was similar to his and his sister's.

His eyes shot up as realization dawned him. Unlike many 11 year olds, Gohan and his sister had amassed a great deal of knowledge, which included biological studies. Now he just had to deliver the news.

Piece of cake...

His cheeks flushed as he tried to find an approach. "Mom, you ko how I can sense the ki of anything in the world." He took a deep breath. "And you know how I can pinpoint the exact location of anything alive, however small it is?" By now even Kome was listening to what Gohan was saying, with noodles halfway through her mouth.

Their mother raised a brow. "You know you can tell me anything Gohan, I won't scold you." She stated clueless.

By now, Gohan was fidgeting badly, his face was beet red and his eyes were looking everywhere but his mother's. "What I am telling is that, Kome and I won't be the only children." He whispered. Kome choked on her food and drank water while hitting her chest, to swallow the food.

Chichi took a big gulp of breath. "Gohan, are you telling me, that you think I am pregnant!?"

Gohan had a small smile on his face. "I don't exactly think, you are, I am certain that you are!"

His mother's eyes widened. "Well that's...nice." She said. "At least we'll have some extra company." She added, promptly fainting after words.

Gohan caught her, dreading, but expecting such a reaction.

-DBZ-

Gohan laid on hus bed, he saw Kome trying to sleep in her bed. Gohan took a deep breath. "I am sorry Kome." He apologise sadly.

She raised a brow. "Why would you be sorry?" She asked.

He took another deep breath. "It's...it's because of me that...that dad didn't come home." Tears flowed through his face. "It's because of me that...that dad is dead!"

Kome got up and sat on Gohan's bed. "No Gohan, it wasn't your fault!" She said as she hugged him.

"You really think so?" He asked as she wiped his tears

-DBZ-

Gohan yawned as he stretched, revealing in the Sunray, that had woken him up. He stared at the ceiling for a while, relieved that no nightmare had haunted him. He subconsciously let out his senses and found out that both his mother and sister were still asleep, he knew first hand, how harder it is to watch a fight helplessly, than to just fight.

He let his senses extend further, looking for every familiar ki. Vegeta was up and training, like always. Bulma, Trunks, Trunks from the future, and Bulma's parents were already sleeping. Even though it was still evening in West City. Even everyone in the Kame house was sleeping, where it was night time.

Gohan went downstairs, dressing in his favorite Piccolo fashion and went into the kitchen and prepared a small(according to a Saiyan) breakfast. With his lightning fast speed, huge appetite; he was finished in minutes. After finishing his meal, he went outside. He left a note for his mother and sister do they don't worry about him.

The day was bright, as if the world was celebrating Cell's demise. He just had to embrace the cheerfulness, feeling guilty at first but then remembering hus sister's words. He transformed into the first stage of Super Saiyan, drinking in the surge of power. He then hesitated, would he lose himself like the last tie!?

He gritted his teeth, his father had wanted him to become the protecter, his father believed in him, and he wasn't going to let him down! He screamed as he transformed into the second stage, he power skyrocketed, his muscles enlarged and his eyes narrowed. He smiled, not the sadistic smile that scared Cell, but the smile of a child, after a job well done.

"The second time was so easy."He muttered. He would have defeated Cell faster, if he had transformed in the HBTC. He knew he was near in the HBTC, but wasn't near enough. He sighed sadly _'If only...'._

Gohan shook his head to get the thoughts of the past out of his head. _'The past is in the past. Dad would want us to be happy, and not sad.'_ He wiped the tears from his face, watching them as they vaporised, even without his aura, he had to be careful to not vaporise everything he touched.

"The best way to train a new power, is to first test it's limits." He remembered the teachings of Piccolo, as he powered up to his maximum in his current form. The Earth shook under his immense power. He then started flying, slowly speeding up, so as to not create Sonic booms. He slowing started speeding up, moving as fast as the speed of Light and then going beyond! Gohan absently conjured a _ki_ barrier around his eyes. By the time you finish reading this paragraph, Gohan had already circulated the Earth a dozen times by now! Gohan laughed as he flew around the world, he was having the time of his life!

 ** _Kami's Lookout:_**

Both Piccolo's and Dende's eyes widened as they felt Gohan's power and the speed he was travelling in. The young Gaurdian was awe struck at Gohan's speed and power, with a huge smile on his face, while Piccolo only smirked.

"Amazing!" Dende exclaimed, eyes still wide. "He's so fast!"

"Yes, he is setting new records!" Piccolo said still smirking. "Circulating around the Earth in point 56 milliseconds!

 ** _West City:_**

Vegeta was currently training in 1000 times Earth's Gravity in his base form. Suddenly he felt Kakabrat's power level skyrocket. Even though he didn't want to admit it, The brat was stronger than him...for now. And the feats he was pulling off was very impressive. He looked to the air.

"Show off!" Vegeta scowled and got back to his training.

-DBZ-

 ** _Gohan's House,_**

 ** _Few Hours Later:_**

Gohan entered his house slowly, he was very tired after training the past few hours in the Second transformation, something his body did not like.

"Good morning Gohan." Chichi greeted pleasently.

"Good Mornin' lil' Bro." Kome greeted him.

"Good Night." Gohan yawned and went to his bed to sleep. His mother and sister blinked in surprise before laughing at his antics.

A/N: OK this is a small Chapter isn't it? Oh well whatever. I know this didn't have a lot of fighting or at all! But whatever, this is a filler Chapter and the next one will be out in a few days. The next Chap is all about Goku! Yaaaay!

 ** _Power Levels:_**

1)Gohan: Base: 16 million.

True Super Saiyan: 1.6 billion.

Super Saiyan Two: 3.2 billion.

2)Vegeta: Base: 14.75 million.

Super Saiyan Phase 2: 1.10625 billion.

3)Dende: 3 Thousand

4)Average Police: 25.

5) Average Crook: 15.

6)Kome: 900 Thousand. ( Cannot Transform)

7) Chichi: 500.

A/N: Well that's all for today, sorry for the delay! See you next time! BYE BYE! Read and Review!


	4. The Other World Tournament!

Chapter Four:

The Other World Tournament!

A/N: Hey guys it's me again, UltimateGohanssj10. So anyway this is the fourth chapter of the this series, Yay! So anyway this chapter is based on the Other World Saga. Don't worry I won't make a seven year long time skip in the next chapter. Bbbuuuttt, there will be a time skip, just not as long as the one in DBZ. Also there will be many changes in the strengths of the Kais. And there will also be more than 4 quadrants in the universe, the rest will be explained in the Chapter! Sssssooooooo,

Enjoy!

Chapter Four:

The Other World Tournament.

"Goku are you out of your mind!?" King Kai yelled, for the quintiliant time, as they walked on the Snake Way. "Why the hell did you bring Cell to my planet, especially when he was about to explode!?"

"I'm sorry King Kai, I didn't know where else to go!" Goku said sheepishly. "Cell was about to destroy the Galaxy, isn't it supposed to be your Galaxy, isn't it?" Goku explained. King Kai frowned, Goku had made a good point. But still he shouldn't had bought it to _his_ Planet!

"You shouldn't have brought him to my planet Goku, of all the place in the whole Universe, you chose _my Planet?_! Do you know how offencive it is kill a Kai!? You may even be punished!" He yelled. "But of course you won't be, because I am going to have to put a good word for you, since you are my best friend." He said, mumbling the last part.

Goku's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow King Kai I didn't think you thought of me as your best friend!" Goku exclaimed.

"Of course you are my best friend you idiot! You are the one of my few students, to have surpassed me and you are also my stupidest student!" King Kai yelled again.

"Gee I'm sorry King Kai, if it makes you feel any better, I think of you as my best friend too." Goku smiled.

"You really think of me as your best friend?" King Kai asked in a very childish voice, which was very weird as he had lived for more than a million years!

"Of course!" Goku laughed, as soon as he said that, he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug, by King Kai.

"Kin...King Ka-kai, can't breathe..." Goku stuttered between gasps, as he tried to wiggle out of King Kai's surprisingly hard grip.

"Oh uh, yes sorry Goku. I didn't mean to." King Kai said, trying to act cool. "But enough about this," His voice grew serious. "Goku, do you know what my planet was?" Before Goku could answer, he said. "My planet wasn't just some rock, it was a prison, when you destroyed it, you...released the prisoners...as a matter of speaking." King Kai finished.

Goku smiled, a reaction King Kai was surprised to see on Goku, after he told him that story. "Don't worry King Kai, Gohan would be able to handle it easily!" Goku exclaimed proudly. King Kai frowned.

"You don't understand the gravity of the situation right now Goku!" King Kai voice grew angry. "Many years ago, I myself had a master." Goku's eyes widened at that. "There was a threat, a threat, so huge that all the Kais of the whole universe, all five sectors, combined couldn't them!" King Kai narrated. "The threat, was a Pirate named Bojack, his power was unsurpassed by anyone in the Universe, other than the Supreme Kais. " His eyes held a pained expression. "But they were all wiped out." Goku's eyes widened in shock.

"But King Kai, you said that these special Kais, were stronger than Bojack, so how were they wiped out!?" Goku questioned.

"Don't worry about it. Right now you have to worry about Bojack. So anyway, we were finally able to imprision Bojack and his crew in a planet, _my_ planet. Many a lives were lost in that battle, our whole sector was almost wiped out! But we were able to revive most of them." King Kai finished.

Goku had a proud smile on his face. "Don't worry King Kai, Gohan will be able to easily kill this Bojack. You saw how powerful he was!"

"Goku you don't understand, Cell may have been strong, but Bojack was even stronger! He at his maximum, is more than thrice as strong as Cell!" King Kai abruptly stopped walking and yelled at Goku.

"What!? Why didn't you say so?! I would never have declined the offer to come back to life, if I knew this!" Goku exclaimed. "When will Bojack reach Earth?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" King Kai yelled back at Goku. "At his current pace, he should reach Earth, in about a year or two."

Goku sighed relaxed. "Gohan will become strong enough to best this Bojack by then, won't he?"

King Kai frowned. "I don't know Goku, your son is extremely strong, but I am not sure if he would have become stronger than Bojack himself." King Kai replied thoughtfully. "Goku, won't it be better, to use Instant Transmission, to go to the Check-in Station?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that!" Goku replied sheepishly. King Kai sighed exasperatedly.

"Come on." King Kai said as he held Bubbles and Gregory in one hand and Goku on the other and the next second, they were on King Yemma's desk, with a very shocked and surprised King Yemma,screaming like a little girl yelling "spider!" over and over again, while trying to kill them with his mosquito bat, thinking that they are spiders!

"King Yemma Noooo!" Goku yelled as he was squashed under the bat.

"Sorry Goku it's every man for himself!" King Kai yelled as he ITed away, while holding Gregory and Bubbles. King Yemma then realized who he had squashed, his eyes widened as he lifted hus bat, to see if he had hurt Goku, but thankfully Goku had escaped into a small hole in King Yemma's desk, so he was Ok!

"Goku I'm so sorry I thought you were a spider!" King Yemma apologised comically.

"King Yemma you could've squashed me, next time look at the spider before you hit it! Because that spider could be me!" King Kai exclaimed.

"Don't be so harsh King Kai, it was an honest mistake on King Yemma's part." Goku supported King Yemma, as he wiggled out of the hole. King Yemma then frowned.

"Wait, your telling that your are dead!?" King Yemma questioned King Kai, before he started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey its not my fault, thus bonehead here brought Cell to my planet, when he was self destructing! What could I do!? Teleported him away?" King Kai's eyes then widened in realization. "I COULD'VE teleported him away!" King Kai slapped himself for not realizing it be before, and King Yemma's laughs at him weren't helping.

"Just make the judgement ready." King Kai sighed

King Yemma wiped the tears from his eyes, still laughing. "Well since you are a Kai, you will be automatically sent to the planet of your sector's Grand Kai." He then looked at Goku and frowned. "What happens to him is your choice." King Yemma stated. "I suppose you want to send him to HIFL?"

"No, no I want him to be sent to Grand Kai's Planet with me." King Kai replied calmly, while this conversation was taking place, Goku was running around the Check-in Station trying to catch a bird, yelling "Birdi!"

King Yemma looked at Goku. "He must be one lucky person, killing a Kai and getting away with it. He must be your favorite student, huh, like you were once mine?" King Kai smiled and nodded.

"Alrighty then!" King Yemma yelled suddenly, and gave them both aeroplane tickets, to go to Grand Kai's Planet. King Kai took the ticket, then caught Goku by his ear and pulled him towards the Airport, all the while Goku was yelling "OW.", and both Gregory and Bubbles giggling at the way King Kai was pulling Goku.

When they finally reached the Plane they were supposed to board on, King Kai sighed and finally let go of Goku's ear, Goku clutched his ear in pain and pouted at King Kai.

"That hurt King Kai, you're being mean." Goku said in a childish voice.

"It was supposed to hurt Goku!" King Kai replied calmly. Goku was about to escape and go off to somewhere, again , then King Kai looked at him with a threatening expression, causing Goku's face to become pale and he put his hand over his ear protectively.

"Good, now be a good boy and go into the plane and sit!" King Kai ordered. Many people were looking at them surprised at seeing a grown man act like a child, and being ordered by a fish with legs!

-DBZ-

After Some Time,

 ** _Inside the Airplane._**

Goku was running around the Aeroplane, like a small child, so King Kai caught his ear again and made him sit on his chair, present in the back.

"Stop behaving like a child Goku, and sit!" King Kai ordered.

"But King Kai, I have only been in a plane once (A/N: Tell me if it is correct in the reviews)." Goku pouted. King Kai sat down on his own seat, next to Goku's.

"Hey King Kai, how many Kais are there?" Goku asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know Goku?" King Kai questioned.

" 'Cause I'm bored." Goku groaned.

"Ok...Ok I'll tell ya." King Kai laughed. "Well Goku, for you to know how many Kais are present, you need to know how the Universe is segregated." King Kai exhaled. "Well Goku, the Universe is divided into five sectors, each sector containing four quadrants, Niro, Sixth, East, West. Each quadrant contains more than five hundred million Galaxies! So basically, there is more than ten billion Galaxies in this Universe, and another factor is that the UnivUniverse keeps on growing, with us Kais creating Galaxies all the time!" He took another breath.

"So to answer your question, there are Kais to take care of each quadrant, there are twenty quadrants in the Universe, each having a Kai to look after it, so there are twenty Kais like me! Also there is a Kai who looks after the whole sector, they are called the Grand Kai. They are present to look after us Kais. Since there are five Sectors, there are five Grand Kais." He got a faraway look in his eyes.

"There were also Kais known as the Supreme Kais. There were to look after the Universe as a whole, until now no one has been able to come close to them in power, not even you, Goku are stronger them! There were six Supreme Kais, five for looking after each Sector, and one to look after the whole Universe. He was called the Grand Supreme Kai! He was the strong..." He suddenly heard someone snoring, and looked around to see that Goku was the one sleeping!

"Goku!" King Kai yelled, he was totally mad! "What do u u think you are doing!? You were supposed to be listening to the answer to the question you asked!" King Kai yelled angrily, Goku woke up suddenly, startled.

"King Kai, I'm sorry!" Goku apologised, though King Kai still looked angry. "What you were telling was really boring, but don't worry, I was kinda hoping it would be boring, so that I could sleep!" He replied happily. King Kai was now really angry. But before he could say anything, an announcment was made.

"We have reached the Planet of Sector Five's Grand Kai! So please all Kais and students of Kais of this Sector, please get down from the plane! Thank you for choosing our Aeroplane for traveling! Now off you go, Goodbye!" The voice announced.

-DBZ-

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed amazed at the huge castle on the planet. "This is so huge, I've never seen anything such a big castle!" Goku exclaimed. "And this Planet, it's also so big, almost twice the size of the Earth!" Goku laughed.

"Come with me Goku, I want to show you off to the other Kais!" King Kai said over-enthusiasticlly.

Goku pouted. "You want to show me off!?" He asked.

But before they could go any further, a pink colour guy, a little taller than King Kai, came towards them, smiling smugly. "Aha! North Kai, I was looking all over for you! I wanted to show you my Pikkon." He said as he dramatically moved his hands to show a very tall green man wearing a weighted turban and a cape, who looked a lot like Piccolo! The Green Man sighed, _'these two never stop.'_ The Piccolo look-alike thought.

King Kai frowned. "Why!?" He asked. "I've already met him!" King Kai exclaimed comically.

"Oh, I know you've met him, I just wanted to show him off to you, then you will be the first, to see the Champion of today's Tournament, and you won't be able to do anything about it, !" South Kai exclaimed smugly.

"Oh but you forget, Hemic from _my_ quadrant was the one that won the last tournament, and this time, I have someone who may even defeat Hemic!" King Kai replied happy, that he had a counter comment! "This here is Goku! And he is the strongest fighter in the whole Universe!" He exclaimed dramatically as he pointed at Goku.

"Gee, I'm not so sure about that King Kai, Gohan's a lot stronger than me now!" He replied honestly.

"Shut Up, Goku! I'm trying to make a living here!" King Kai yelled at Goku.

"But, how King Kai, aren't you dead?" Goku replied oblivious to what he had just done. King Kai's eyes widened and he looked back at South Kai, who was now on the floor laughing.

"Goku..." King Kai was interrupted, when another guy came. This guy was also taller than King Kai, but shorter than the other Kai, he wore a jeans pant with a white shirt and a Rock star jacket on top of it, what's more was that, he was carrying a stereo box with him! As soon as everyone saw him, they bowed down, everybody except Goku, who was standing there with a confused and stupid look on his face! But, he wasn't able to stand for long, as King Kai pulled him down with surprisingly, a lot of force!

"Oh hiya new guy." He greeted friendly towards Goku. "I'm the Grand Kai, but everyone here calls me uh...Grand Kai?" He finished lamely.

Goku grinned his usual Son grin. "Oh hey Grand Kai..." Goku's usual greeting was stopped, when King Kai hit him in the head.

"Talk with respect, Goku!" King Kai yelled in this ear, causing Goku to cring

The Grand Kai smiled. "Oh don't worry, it's nice to see someone new, every now and then, not many people are pure hearted nowadays." He said waving his hand. "Anyway, I just came here to ask Hemic to go down to HFIL, and take care of a guy called Cell causing trouble in HFIL. But since he's not here, I want Pikkon here" He pointed at Pikkon. "to go and look after this trouble brewing in HFIL, for me. Some guy called Cell, is causing a lot of havoc there." Goku's eyes widened and he suddenly stood up.

"You have to let me help! I've fought Cell before, and I know that anyone would need help to fight against him!" Goku exclaimed worriedly.

"Goku! bow down!" King Kai ordered.

"Oh don't worry, it's nice to see someone with so much spirit, Ok kid, you can go and help Pikkon here." Grand Kai replied coolly.

"Alright let's go!" Goku shouted enthusiastically.

-DBZ-

"Now tell me where the Exit is, or I'll have to kill you!" Frieza threatened, one of the workers of HFIL.

"Now now Frieza, you know, you don't yet have enough power to kill a person, who is already dead." Cell said smiling sinisterly. "But I do!" He said as powered up a _ki_ blast enough to destroy a Solar System, and released it!

Suddenly another _ki_ blast came and intercepted it's path, causing it to blow up halfway! Pikkon suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and punched a very surprised Cell in the gut, causing him to skyrocket up words in super Sonic speeds! He then appeared behind Cell and kicked him into a doorway, which led to the main prison of HFIL.

"Wow!" Goku said wide-eyed. "I've never seen anyone take defeat Cell so easily!" He exclaimed. Goku then moved forward and punched Recomme, Jiece, Burter, and King Cold simultaneously, all within a second and sent them all into the do way of he main prison of HFIL, before they could even comprehend what was happening!

Goku looked at Pikkon and smiled, the guy was pretty strong, maybe even stronger than him!

"Soooooo... How do we go back?" Goku asked and ts he couldn't find South Kai anywhere.

-DBZ-

"Hey King Kai, am I entering the tournament?" Goku asked curious to whether, or not he was entering the tournament, 'Cause he really wanted to!

"Well I don't know if you are entering, but I really hope you do, the only one here who's, I think is close to your power, is Pikkon or even Hemic! Though they may also be stronger than you!" Grand Kai grinned, though now he was wearing a new set of clothes, which looked a little like a dress.

"Oh don't worry Grand Kai," King Kai said also grinning. "He will definetly be entering this tournament, and also be winning it for me, and my planet!"

"Yeah!" Goku exclaimed happy, that he could enter the tournament, but then frowned. "Wait waddaya mean by 'Your Planet'?" He questioned King Kai.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that I made a bet on you, that if you win I get my planet back and if South Kai wins, I be his servery for a Century!" He said, like it was no big deal.

"King Kai," He called out. "What's a bet?" Goku asked, not knowing what it was.

-DBZ-

"Ok Goku, it is time for you to meet my students!" He said as he decided to introduce them. "This is Olibu, he is participating in this tournament, with you." He introduced. Olibu was and very tall guy with blond his and wore Greek robes.

"Hello Son Goku, I am Olibu, we have heard heard a lot of things about you from our master!" Olibu boasted. "It's nice to finally meet you!" He greeted.

"Hey Olibu, it's nice to meet you too!" Goku greeted, grinning.

"This is Hemic, he real name is Hemu Vikramaditya, it was too big, so we call him, Hemic! This guy is my strongest pupil, he was even trained by the Imperial God's!" Hemic was a reletively tall guy, wearing Indian robes and had a very high power level!And then went on to introduce Goku to many all of his students.

"Hello Goku, I am Hemic, like Olibu said, we have heard a lot of things a about you! It would be a shame to dissappear us." He smiled.

"Goku, both of these warriers are from your planet!" King Kai exclaimed. "Olibu, here is a human,he has been here for more than ten thousand years! And the Korin tower was made in honour of him!

"Hemic here was a human, before he turned into the Imperial God's student! The whole Palace of God was a gift to him by the Imperial Gods!" King Kai exclaimed, Goku's eyes widened his eyes in surprise, but before he could say anything, the announcer yelled somethin.

"Alrighty then," The announcer uh... announced? "These are the results,

1)First Round: _Goku From the North VS Caterpy_ _From the South!_

2)Second Round: _Tapkar, From the East VS Torbie, From the West!_

3)Third Round: _Olibu From the North VS Chapuchai_ , _From the East!_

4)Fourth Round: _Arqua, From the West VS Pikkon_ _, From the South!_

5)Fifth Round: _Cal, From the West VS_ _Hemic,_ _From the North!_

And these are the fights for today folks! Soooooo, let the fights begin!" He yelled, making the crowd cheer.

"Can Goku and Caterpy please come to the ring?" The Announcer, rerequested.

"Goku, your fighting in the first round, now go, and win me my planet!" King Kai ordered.

Goku just grinned, and flew down towards the arena, only to find a very big and green caterpillar walking towards him!

"Oh man I didn't come here to play!" Caterpy whined, as he finally made it to the ring.

"Hey man I wasn't the one who chose the matches, now was I?" He said, and then turned back to the audience. "So anyways, the rules are that, if you get knocked out, cry, or kill your opponent, you lose! Also if you hit your opponent below the belt, or poke him in the eye, means your just plain mean, but yeah you will be disqualified for that too!" The announcer explained.

"Oh man !" The caterpillar exclaimed sadly. "Why do I always get the weak ones?" He asked himself, as he tried punching Goku, but was surprised attack, had done nothing! He tried again but Goku just blocked it and mustering up the weakest punch, he had punched in a while, he hit Caterpy, causing him to fall out of the arena!

"Alright dead folks, Goku wins!" The Announcer yelled causing the audience to cheer.

"For the Next match, can Tapkar and Torbie come to the ring?" The Announcer requested.

A very tall red bug - like creature flew towards the ring, and stepped down. And then then a very small creature, whose head was very similar to Cell's ran to the ring.

"Torbie is the fastest person in the whole Universe! He is even faster than the speed of light! To be exact though, he has a speed of 300,001 km/ second!" West Kai boasted.

"Well that's not very fast, most of my friends are faster than that!" Goku replie, like it was no biggie, as he looked at her.

"Well what do you know about speed _kid_ , even _I_ on my scooter am faster than you!" West Kai replied angrily.

"Well if you could, travel at about thirty six times the speed of light," King Kai added. "which I know you don't, on your scooter!" King Kai retorted back. West Kai just Hmpd and turned away.

"Well then let's BEGIN!" The Announcer yelled into the mike, causing everyone present to cover their ears. As soon as he said the, Torbie started running at speeds no one could see at? except very few people like Goku, Pikkon, Hemic and Olibu and the Grand kai, not even Tapkar could see what was going on!

All the while, Torbie, instead of attacking was running around the ring in circles, and even running around Tapkar!

Then he finally decided to attack Tapkar, he ran towards him and tried to punch him, but suddenly stopped and gasped for air, trying to breathe!

"Can't m-move, too tired!" He stuttered between gasps, and fell down unconscious!

The Announcer was a bit puzzled at what had happened, but decided it wasn't worth his time. "Oookkk folks, it seems Tapkar is the winner of this round!" The announcer exclaimed, making the crowd to cheer. After some waves at the crowd, Tapkar went back to his post.

"Hahahahah!" King Kai laughed. "Looks like your fastest competitor is actually the most stupidest!" West Kai sneered angrily and angrily stomped off from the place.

"Ok for the next match, can Olibu and Chapuchai report to the ring please." The announcer requested.

"Do well Olibu, Don't disappoint us!" Hemic wished him. "Kick his ass Olibu!" King Kai cheered. Olibu just nodded and flew down to the ring. As his went there, a very short, stout man, with a black beard, which looked a fish's fun, also flew down to the ring.

"All right everyone! Let the match BEGIN!" As soon as the announcer said that, both warriers flew towards each other, with their fists arched. But Olibu was moving faster, so he was able to punch Chapuchai, before he could punch him! He the proceeded to punch and kick Chapuchai again and again.

Goku whistled. "Wow he's really relentless, even if his opponent is far weaker than him!" Goku exclaimed.

"Well of course!" King Kai exclaimed, never taking his eye off the match. "I was the one who thought him to never underestimate his opponents, however weak they are, they will always have a plan up their sleeve! One of my teachings, you never took seriously!" He said finally taking his eye of the fight and glaring and Goku, who just chuckled nervously and went back to watchwatching the fight.

"Just give up, you cannot win!" Olibu warned.

"Never!" Chapuchai exclaimed.

"I warned you!" Olibu exclaimed and increased his power to his maximum and was about to win, when somebody kicked him! Suddenly there were ten Chapuchais, all with the same level of power!

"Ha! Now what are you gonna do!?" One of the chapuchais snickered. All of them started to attack him, causing him to lose ground faster and faster! He could fight against one Chapuchai, heck he could even defeat four Chapuchais, but ten!? If he were still alive, he would have died by now! He had only one thing to do, it was the only way he could win!

"Riaon-no-Tsume!" He yelled as his body was engulfed in a yellow light, similar to the Kaioken, but was yellow. As he said that, Olibu suddenly dissapeared and appeared behind _all_ the Chapucais at the same time and knocked them all out of the ring!

"Wow folks it seems that, Olibu has used the Rion-no-Tsume technique! The famous technique created by King Kai, and surpassed only by his other technique, Kaioken!" The Announcer yelled and the audience cheered. "And so the winner is Olibu!"

Olibu made his way back to his place, panting. Using the Riaon-no-Tsume, and having his butt kicked, had taken a lot out of him!

"Wow Olibu, how did you do that?!" Goku asked surprised at the power boost his friend got, through that technique!

"Well Goku, that was the Lion's Claw, one of my early creations, while I was trying to create the Kioken." King Kai explained, before Olibu could.

"Really!? What does it do?" Goku asked, his child - like personality taking over.

"Well Goku, it boosts your speed and _ki_ attacks, but your body power remains the same, it is a really strong move and it also, since it has no effect on the body strenth, it also has no bodily strain, though it does deplete the _ki_ much faster than the Kaioken!" King Kai explained wisely.

"All right everyone, it seems that Hemic is the Victor of this battle!" The crowd roared in approval at that.

"What the heck!?" King Kai cursed. "How the hell did two battles get over in that small amount of time!?" King Kai asked to no one in particular, apparently angry.

"Well King Kai, while you were explaining about the Riaon-no-Tsume to Goku, both fights were over quickly, with both Pikkon and Hemic winning the rounds! It seems that the second part of the tournament is about to begin." Olibu said as he looked at Hemic flying towards them.

"Oh man, I wanted to see how strong you are!" Goku whined.

Hemic smirked. "Well you can see that, when the two of us fight!"

"You bet!" GOKU exclaimed with a competitive smirk.

"Alright, can Goku and and Tapkar, please come to the stage?" The Announcer requested.

"Alright it's my turn now!" Goku exclaimed as both he and Tapkar flew down to the ring.

"Alright then, Let the fight, BEGIN!" As soon as he said that, both Goku and Tapkar flew towards each other, but Goku suddenly vanished and appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, causing him to fall down, but before he could reach the ground, Goku appeared in front of him and joined his hand and hit him on the back of his head, causing Tapkar to fall out of the ring.

"Well that was a quick fight folks, it seems, that Goku won again!" The Announcer said, making the crowd cheer.

"Can Olibu and Pikkon please report to the ring." Both warriers flew to the ring.

"I will be the Victor this time Pikkon!" Olibu exclaimed as he went into his stance, for the first time since entering the tournament.

"Oh your a lot more confident than last time aren't you?" Pikkon smirked as he also went into his stance.

"Let the match BEGIN!"

 ** _The End!_**

A/N: So anyway, this is the second arc of the Fanfic, there will be many more Villans and allies to be made in the next chapters. So anyway, tell me how you fell about the new technique, Riaon-no-Tsume and also about the OC of this chapter. Also guys please review, I really want to know if I'm doing a good job or not. So anyway here are the power levels.

 **Power Levels!**

1)Goku: 15 million.

True Super Saiyan: ?

2)Pikkon: Supressed: 90 million.

Full power: ?

3)Olibu: Full Power: 50 million.

Riaon-no-Tsume: 60 million.

4)Chapuchai: 5.5 million.

Ten Chapuchais: 55 million.

5)King Kai: 13 million. (as strong as mecha-Freeza)

6)Hemic: ?

7) Caterpy: 3 million.

8)Tapkar: 20 million.

9)Torbie: 42 million (only speed).

Well that's the the end for today, I promise next one won't be so late. BYE BYE. Read and Review!


End file.
